stranded with a mad man
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Sakura is convinced that Syaoran, a friend of a friends is mad. She find it difficult to understand him. Unfortunately for her she keeps ending up alone with him and forced to get on with him in situations that leave her embarrassing herself


**Stranded with a mad man**

**Chapter 1**

**Friday, 29 June **

**9:30.**.Sakura walked down the steps of her family home feeling very much like an adult. 18 definitely felt much older than seventeen she thought grinning to herself and thinking about the world that awaited her. She already had her sunglasses on and a straw sun hat despite the fact that she was hours away from the holiday destination. As she sauntered into the kitchen her brother, Touya gave her one short glance looked down at his breakfast then laughed hysterical.

Sakura tried not to frown at him like she usually does when he teases her. This time she simply kept a straight face.

"Whats with the hat and sun glasses?" he asked her composing himself.

Sakura took off the sunglasses slowly like a scene in a movie scene "I'm going to the Manila today with Tomoyo and also its my birthday." she said walking to the fridge cheerfully.

"That's today?" Touya pretended to be astonished.

"Yeah..." Sakura nodded opening the refrigerator for some orange juice. When she raised her head up, Touya was standing in front of her "Happy Birthday little sis, 18 is a big deal." he said handing over a gift box to her.

Sakura eyes lit up "Thanks Touya."

She opened the gift bag to find a key ring with a purple fuzzy animal that has the words 'kaiju (monster)' on its tummy. Sakura shot Touya an annoyed face. He chuckled to himself "I thought it was appropriate seeing I've been calling you that all your life."

Sakura sighed then smiled a little. She hugged him and said "Thanks anyway..its better that the I-owe-you-a-birthday-present-card you got me last year."

Touya was shocked by her calm demeanor despite what he now though was a bad present.

As she released him he took her by the neck and trapped her into a half nelson. Her sun hat dropped to the floor and he messed up her hair with his right hand.

"Ah, you idiot!" Sakura barked out of breath "Let me go, Im telling Dad."

He released her."That's what all the guys in my circle of friends do when its one of our birthdays." he laughed.

Out of breath Sakura said "But...I'm not a guy."

"Sure you're not." he said sarcastically while winking at her.

"I am a girl and..." She stopped talking when she became aware that she was falling into Touyas trap. He wanted to wind her up.

Touya walked over to the table and grabbed his laptop "I have to get to work. Have a great time. What time is your flight?"

"It is at 1:30am. Tomoyo is coming to pick me up in an hour. It will be us two, besties having a good time in a foreign land. Two adult young women going on boat rides. And surfing" Sakura closed her eyes as she imagined the whole thing "Dancing with the locals, sipping on cocktails..."

When she slowly opened her eyes she realized that Touya had already left the room. Sakura smiled nonetheless, she was in good spirit. She decided to take her bags downstairs as Tomoyo was on her way. Her father had to leave early for work that morning so she had already said her goodbyes. He barged into her room 5am to lecture her about the importance of responsibility and what it means to be a grown up. It seemed like she had been hearing this lecture all her life. He was basically telling her not to drink, party too hard or hook up with guys in a subtle way.

**10:15**...Tomoyos mothers white BMW came speeding before she parked right in front of Sakura's house. Sakura was so excited she had been sitting on a step by the porch with her bags next to her waiting impatiently.

Sakura walked to the BMW suddenly aware that she she was acting a bit too anxious. Tomoyos Mother came out of the drivers seat. She looked beautiful like she usually did. She recently dyed her hair blonde and bought a new car. Her father called it a mid-life crisis. "Happy Birthday dear." She said hugging Sakura "Thank you." Sakura said.

Tomoyo then came out from the backseat "Happy Birthday Sakura." She said moving in to hug Sakura too. Sakura smiled from ear to ear. 'Nothing can ruin this day.' she thought to herself feeling love.

Suddenly while they released her. A third voice said "Happy don't want to miss our flight. Let's get going"

Sakura slowly raised her head and her jaw slightly dropped. She regretted giving out such an obvious reaction. "Eriol..." She said slowly.

"We better get going." Tomoyo said quickly aware that Sakura was just a minute from killing her.

"Ill help you with your bags." Said Eriol feeling rather insulted has he sauntered to get Sakuras bags.

"You didn't tell me Eriol was coming."

Tomoyo raised her shoulders and said innocently "Because I knew you would not come."

Sakura sighed "Great, I'm going to spend the entire vacation either alone or being a third wheel."

Tomoyo chuckled nervously "Eriols cousin is coming. He is our age."

Sakura said nothing.

"Whats with your hair. Its so messy."

Sakura sighed "Touya's doing."

They all got into the car and were driven off. Sakura tried not to look upset but she could not help it. She would try to smile and join the conversation but that frown would return to her face. She knew all too well what it was like to be the third wheel. She's been the third wheel for a year now. She was happy for Tomoyo but she was looking forward to having time alone with her and have fun with her like they used to before boys came in the picture. She has sat in the cinema next to the while they sucked each others mouths, she was with them while they walked in front of her holding hands in the school hall, and she was also there standing on the sides while they playfully tickled each other and he gave her piggy back rides. She did not want this vacation which she had been looking forward to for over a month to be like that.

**11:30...**at the airport. The three of them checked in and later sat at a cafe overlooking the airplanes. They chatted about school, the trip and college before Eriol said after looking at his cellphone "Syaoran is here. He just checked him. I told him to find us here."

"Who is Syaoran..." Sakura asked.

"Syaoran is my cousin. He lives in Tokyo. His grandfather owns the cottage we will be staying at."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a 'You;didn't-tell-me-all-this' -look while Tomoyo looked at her apologetically.

**12:00**..Syaoran got lost and went off to another cafe. Eriol planted a kiss on Tomoyos forehead before he got up to find his cousin.

Sakura then scowled at Tomoyo. "I can't believe you."

"Sakura, its going to be a lot of fun. With Syaoran here you wont even be a third wheel. Cheer up." She said "I promise, I wont forget about you."

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo "Alright.."

**12:10** Finally Eriol was back, his cousin walking behind him. They sauntered over to the table. Sakura raised her head and her emerlad eyes met his amber eyes. They were locked in a gaze for moment until Eriol spoke "Sakura, this is Syaoran. This idiot was on the other side of the airport." Eriol said jokingly. Syaoran playfully punched Eriol's chest.

"Hi." he said to Sakura with a semi smile.

"Hey." Sakura replied with a much more enthusiastic smile which she immediately regretted.

Syaoran didn't say much after that. Sakura could not help but be aware of his presence. They sat by the cafe for another 20 minutes. The most he said was "yes" and "cool." it was starting to annoy her and she didn't understand why.

**13:00** Sakura was happy she did not have a seat anywhere near Syaoran. His presence was too angst for her liking and she was pretty sure she saw him staring at her boobs while she put her bag in the overhead compartment.

"Isn't he handsome." Tomoyo said nudging Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura blushed "Who Syaoran?"

Tomoyo nodded. Sakura closed her eyes as she settled comfortably and said "Sure, I suppose so."

"His family own Li Corp which is one of the biggest consulting firms in Hong Kong. He does martial arts and he just broke up with his girlfriend 2 weeks ago...he is single Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes "I caught him staring at my boobs." Sakura said.

Tomoyo laughed "You should take that as a compliment."

Sakura opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo.

**16:00** In the Manila. As the plane landed Sakura looked outside the window in amazement. It was a beautiful Island and she felt lucky to be seeing it. Tomoyo put an arm around her neck and smiled "I'm so excited. Our first unsupervised vacation."

They took a taxi to Syaorans' grandfathers cottage. It was a sky blue wooden cottage hidden behind palm trees and fruit trees. As the taxi driver drove off and everyone carried their bags up to the door, Sakura looked at Syaoran for a moment unconsciously. He caught her staring and gave her a grave expression that sent shivers down her spine. She could feel sweat drops on the her temples.

**17:00** the discussion came up about sleeping arrangement. After a very short tour of the cottage they all sat around the kitchen table. The cottage was small, one bedroom, one bathroom. The kitchen and living room area were one room.

"So I was thinking that Tomoyo and I can share the bedroom or living room today and we can switch it up tomorrow." Sakura said.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other. "Sakura; Tomoyo and I were thinking that we can have the bedroom tonight then you and Syaoran can have it tomorrow."

Sakura blushed "But..."

"Sure." Syaoran spoke on top her "The two of you can have the bedroom for the duration of the holiday. The living room sofa is a pull out sofa so Sakura can sleep there and Ill sleep on the floor."

Everyone smiled in agreement. Sakura sat there quiet. She was not pleased with the arrangement. She did not want to be stuck alone in a room all night with Syaoran for two weeks. She felt a lump in her throat and stinging in her eyes.

"We can go out for dinner to celebrate Sakuras birthday. Wait till you see what I got you." Tomoyo said cheerful.

Sakura tried to smile. Later Eriol and Tomoyo went off to settle in the bedroom. She was sitting alone in the living-room. Syaoran had gone to explore outside the cottage, he eventually returned. Sakura kept her eyes fixed on a book she was reading but her eyes could not help but wander to see what he was up to. He walked slowly into the living room and she pretended to be engrossed in her book.

"Its pretty cool out there..." He spoke as though he was talking to himself.

Sakura half smiled to be polite. She placed her book on her lap and said "I was thinking about the sleeping arrangements, maybe like tonight I can sleep with Tomoyo."

Syaoran was quiet for a moment before he said "Are you that uncomfortable being alone in the same room as me?"

Sakura blushed "That's not it." (that was definitely it)

"I think we should just give Eriol and Tomoyo a chance to be alone."

Sakura was quiet.

"I think they would really appreciate it if they can have sex every night or so often while they are here."

Sakura blushed. He throat was dry. She could not believe how blunt he was. She could feel her eyebrows twitching. And the disturbing mental image Tomoyo and Eriol making love.

Syaoran stood up and left the room.

**18:00** Sakura's birthday dinner. It was a beautiful evening at an intimate restaurant by the sea side. There was a local band performing. At one point they sang happy birthday to Sakura. The food was amazing and everyone was in cheerful spirit and Sakura was able to forget all those things that were bringing her down today. She even saw Syaoran smile for a moment. He was still very quiet compared to the others. He listened attentively to every ones stories. He especially beamed when Sakura told stories about her brother and his teasing. The four of them then took a stroll by the coast. The waves roared and there were more stars in the sky than Sakura has ever seen. She looked up and smiled. She held tightly unto her shoes as she felt the sand between her toes.

Tomoyo and Eriol chased each other along the beach while she and Syaoran walked about 3 meters apart. Sakura ignored the awkwardness of the situation. Despite his presence, she was still the third wheel. But she was alright. She was happy.

**23:35**..they arrived at the cottage. Everyone appeared to be tired except Syaoran. Sakura changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and walked into the living-room to find Syaoran setting up a sleeping bag on the floor. He had already set up the sofa bed for her which looked comfortable. There was nothing but silence between them. He wore a white t-shirt with three trees on it and the words "morning wood" written across it. Sakura shook her head in muted shock. He also wore green swimming shorts that confused Sakura. He had a great stature, she thought. Broad shoulders, tall with a medium built.

She sat on the sofa bed and muttered "thanks."

"What did you say?" he asked her stopping what he was doing.

"I said thanks...for the bed." she said nervously. Tomoyo and Eriol were fast asleep by now.

When he was done he left the room without saying a word. Sakura turned off the lights. She could not sleep. Syaoran was still gone. She could hear Tomoyo giggle in the other room. She could not stop thinking about where Syaoran could be.

**00.40**..Syaoran crept into the house closing and locking the door behind him. He went into the bathroom to change his pants. He had gone out for a night swim at a lake nearby. He walked into the living room to find Sakura fast asleep. She slept on top of the covers lying on her chest with her arms and legs sprawled out. He chuckled.

**Saturday ,30 June**

**7:00**..Awake, Sakura stared up at the wooden white ceiling of the cottage. For a moment she felt at peace. She could hear the waves crashing into the sand from afar, the tropical salty air filled her nostrils and there was a stillness in the house. When she coaxed her head to see if her new room mate was there, her eyes meet an empty sleeping bag. It was alright, she thought. She wondered for a moment if he had even slept there at all then immediately she forced herself to shake the thought. She did not want to care. From what she had gathered about Syaoran, he was not too bothered about being friends nor acquaintance with her despite how desperate the situation was.

**7:10..**Sakura got out of bed and made her way to the balcony exit through the french double doors. She stretched her hands out as she was welcomed by the morning sun and the beautiful scenery of the ocean. Suddenly Syaoran appeared. Almost like a ghost. Sakura gasped. He was at the bottom of the three steps that lead to the seaside.

"Morning." He muttered in a deep voice as he walked past her.

"Um...Good morning," He was already in the house by the time she answered back.

She had noticed he was holding a fish in his hands tied around a rope. It was a grey fish she was not too sure about the breed, it was about 200m. He smelled of fish and was wearing only his green swimming trunks. Curious, Sakura ambled into the livingroom/kitchen to see what he was up to. The entire house had a foul fish odor. Sakura held her hand to her nose in disgust. All this time she though he was unfriendly and quiet, now he had just proven to be weird too. It was obvious that he had gone finishing. She dared herself to comment as she watched him wash the fish and prepare a knife.

"Where did you get that from?" She asked mentally scolding herself for such a pathetic question.

He raised his head momentarily to look at her and their eyes met "the ocean." he said casually.

"What kind of fish is it?" She asked confident that was a better question.

"It is a barracuda." He told her "It was not an easy catch..." He said awkwardly. You would almost think he didn't know how to speak to women.

Sakura nodded and then said "I'm just going to take a walk along the seaside." She could not wait to get away from that smell.

**9:00** in the bedroom with Tomoyo. Sakura sat on a wooden rocking chair while Tomoyo made the bed. She wanted to express her unexplained frustration with Syaoran with out bring his name up. She wanted Tomoyo to somewhat start the discussion.

"Did you sleep well?" Tomoyo asked Sakura who was staring out the window obviously full of thought.

Sakura shook her head "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Syaoran behaved?" Tomoyo asked giggling after that.

Sakura quickly replied "Yes. He is just so..."

"Teen angst, intense, mysterious and modest." Tomoyo added.

"Yes." Sakura said getting up. "I don't know how to be with him. Its always weird when we are alone in the room Tomoyo. Besides that, the whole house smells like fish. He smells like fish. What kind of person goes fishing 6 or 5 am? I also think its very insensitive considering the fact that if this smell does not go...We are all going to have to try to sleep through it. " As she finished talking, she noticed that Eriol and Syaoran were standing by the door. Now back from getting groceries.

Sakura looked at Eriol then Syaoran and her face turned tomato red.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran apologized honestly. And that was it...it left Sakura unsatisfied.

**12:00** They had been hiking for almost a 30 minutes now up Mount Pinatudo. There is meant to be a fantastic view on top. Sakura was relieved that Eriol and Tomoyo were not just keeping to themselves. Syaoran was more vocal. He smelled a little bit like raw fish so Sakura kept a safe distance from him. Things were still awkward between them. When each spoke, they made sure they were not directly talking to each other. Syaoran and Eriol discussed the morning catch. Eriol seemed rather impressed by Syaoran fishing skills and Syaoran invited him to join him the next morning. They all spoke about the things they were looking forward to doing and the places they would like to travel. Suddenly as they went up hill, Sakura stepped on a stone that came from nowhere which caused her to twist her ankle. She fell on the flat grass route "Woah!" she exclaimed on her way down grabbing every ones attention. Tomoyo rushed to her side "Are you alright Sakura."

"No, my ankle." She cried closing her eyes tightly in pain. She was trying to suppress tears.

"Do you need a hospital?" Tomoyo asked worryingly.

"I don't know."

Suddenly Syaoran came out of nowhere like he always did, looked her in her eyes and asked "I hope you don't mind."

"Syaoran has first aid experience." Eriol pointed out sounding like a presenter on a wildlife program. For some reason, Eriol and Tomoyo raved about Syaoran several times. As though he was the coolest guy on earth...Sakura could not comprehend. They even overlooked the whole fish fiasco.

He loosened her shoe laces and took off her shoes. Sakura looked the other side. He still reeked. He gently hand touched her foot as though massaging it. Suddenly the pain subsided. Sakura slowly turned to look at him.

"I think you should take it easy for the rest of the day." he told her sounding like a professional doctor, it made her feel safe nonetheless.

"Wow, I should take whatever first aid program you took Syaoran." Tomoyo said very much impressed.

Syaoran kept his eyes on Sakura face and half smiled. "I would not advice you to walk all the way down the mountain." he said "Ill carry you."

"No...there is no need." Sakura protested in a subtle manner.

She tried to stand up when she realized her foot hurt when she stood on it. Syaoran caught her as she tried to limp. She found herself caught in his arms and caught in the smell of raw fish.

"You two head back up and take pictures. Ill take Sakura back to the cabin."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran was serious "You'll be alright."

He carried her off her feet and forced her into a piggy back. Sakura frowned and snorted as she wrapped her hands around her neck.

"Are you sure she will be alright and that you are fine with us continuing the hike without you?" Eriol asked.

Sakura sighed then muttered "Yes, go ahead." It did not feel right holding them back.

**12:45** Sakura was mentally trying to estimate how long before they were back at the cabin. Syaoan sat her down on a rock as he drank from a bottle of water.

"You are much heavier than you look." He commented panting and out of breath.

Sakura said nothing.

"I'm sorry I smell like fish and that you are stuck with me." He told her in a clear tone "You were right, it was insensitive for me to bring the fish in, I should have just prepared it outside."

"Yeah..." Sakura was unable to come up with a better response.

"So what ever problems you have with me...just say them." he said casually.

"You smell...really bad and its making this experience a nightmare." she said honestly.

He nodded in agreement and blushed "I did shower you know. The smell just wont come off. There is a fisher mans harbor nearby. They let me go fishing with them so...I'm sorry." he explained "Is there anything else?" he asked her.

Sakura blushed "No, that is it."

He put his bottle away then carried her on his back once more.

"Good." He said calmly.

"Good." Sakura said

...

**To be continued**

I need reviews to motivate me to continue. So if you liked it, say something.


End file.
